moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Galen Trollbane
Stromic}} |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = House: |Row 4 info = Trollbane |Row 5 title = Occupation: |Row 5 info = King of Stromgarde Crown Prince of Stromgarde (formerly) |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = * |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Relatives: |Row 8 info = Ignaeus Trollbane†, ancestor Liam Trollbane†, grandfather Thoras Trollbane†, father Danath Trollbane, cousin}} Prince Galen Trollbane was the son of King Thoras Trollbane, and was himself the de-facto ruler of Stromgarde following the assassination of his father until his death at the hands of the Forsaken. Following his death, he was raised by the Forsaken and pledged allegiance to Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, using the Horde's resources to reclaim Trol'kalar and strengthen his claim over Stromgarde in undeath in her name. He broke off from the Forsaken at some point after the Alliance-Horde War and rallied the undead people of Stromgarde to him, ruling them until his death during the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion after attempting to betray the Order of the Ebon Blade when they sought to raise his father as one of the Four Horsemen. History Prince Galen Trollbane was the rightful heir to Stromgarde's throne, as son of Lord Thoras Trollbane. He was also the leader of the city's embattled defenders. Stromgarde's ruins include the Trollbane Family Crypt, which safeguards several artifacts. Prince Galen Trollbane protected the crypt along with the rest of his city. The young man had a dark, brooding look about him. His eyes are sunken as if from a prolonged lack of sleep, and his skin is pale. He is dressed in expensive clothes with a silken cloak flowing behind him. He appears to be of noble blood and carries himself with sullen arrogance. A curved knife is sheathed at his belt. Prince Galen Trollbane still reels from the emotional shock of his father's assassination and has run himself ragged trying quickly to form patchwork alliances with other nobles. Not thinking clearly, Galen responds to any perceived insults recklessly, issuing immediate challenges to duel. If he becomes cornered in melee, Galen fights defensively until his bodyguards can come to his aid. Whenever Galen appears about to lose, he attempts to stop fighting, grudgingly issues an apology and offers some gold as compensation. He was the ruler of the human kingdom of Stromgarde. Galen took leadership of Stromgarde after assassinating his father shortly after the Third War. Not long after his father's death, Stromgarde came under siege by forces of the Syndicate and Boulderfist ogres. The Syndicate and Boulderfist won several victories against the weakened kingdom, and managed to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the capital city. Galen took the command of the forces of Stromgarde and has since been desperately trying to retake the ancient, now ruined lands of his people. Recognizing the vastly changed circumstances since his father's time and also acknowledging the incredible odds he faced, Galen agreed to rejoin the Alliance. Galen ultimately was slain and raised by the Banshee Queen, bringing the prince into the fold of Stromgarde. After a raid on the Sanctum, Galen came into the possession of Trol'kalar, and used it as a rallying point for the ever growing number of undead Stromics. Ultimately, Stromgarde was annihalated by the Forsaken, Galen installing himself as King rather than prince, and set out to rebuild his kingdom. He succeeded in restoring Stromgarde under his rule, breaking off from the Forsaken in the process. He proceeded to rule Stromgarde for the next few years until he was approached by the Order of the Ebon Blade, who sought to raise his father Thoras into undeath as one of their Four Horsemen. Galen accepted on the condition that they help him clear out the remaining troll presence in his city, but intended to betray them all along so that he wouldn't have to hand over the kingdom back to his father nor have Thoras reveal that he had him murdered. He was slain by the Deathlord of the Ebon Blade after his betrayal. Stromgarde was later retaken by the Alliance and rebuilt under Galen's cousin, Danath Trollbane. Personality Prince Galen Trollbane appeared to be a friendly, determined but desperate lad who was hard-pressed to hold his city against his enemies. However, Galen's true colors showed him as ambitious, selfish and with a tendency to use others to get what he wanted before double crossing them when he no longer needed them. He murdered his own father, possibly in order to hasten his ascension as king. When he lost portions of Stromgarde to the Syndicate, ogres, and forest trolls, he allied with the Alliance to regain the lost territories and hold off Forsaken intrusions. After his death and resurrection, he allied with the Forsaken and ordered attacks on his own countrymen and the Alliance. He claimed that he saw himself merely as an instrument of the Banshee Queen's will and sought to use Trol'kalar solely for her benefit, but when he finally gained Trol'kalar and Stromgarde, he broke off from the Forsaken and kept both for himself. This caused his downfall when he attempted to double cross the Ebon Blade after tricking them into into getting rid of the remaining forest troll infestation, leading to his death. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Stromic Category:Deceased Category:House of Trollbane Category:Stromgarde Peerage